Eight Days a Week
by randomteenager
Summary: [AU] Eight days a week is not enough to show I care. [NaLu]
1. i

**Author's Note:** Another NaLu piece for my dear buddy phantombones from tumbles :) She wanted to see my take on high school NaLu and here's this thing. There might be a part two to this! But I'm marking it as complete because I'm not sure when I'll find the time to write it, but I do have a few more scenes in mind :) Regardless, this can stand on its own anyway. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Eight Days a Week**

Summary: Eight days a week is not enough to show I care. [NaLu]

* * *

She almost made it too easy.

Whether Lucy would admit it or not, she was not a morning person. She always came into class half awake, having barely slept the night before. While Natsu would be texting her at three in the morning for homework help, Lucy would be doing something like reading for _fun,_ which always confused him, but she actually seemed to enjoy doing it.

Her few hours of sleep often left her easily irritable, and Natsu found himself quite eager to take advantage of that.

"Hey Luce," he called, lightly poking her back with the end of his pencil.

She was hunched over her desk, her eyes closed with her face buried in her folded arms.

"Lucy." Poke. "Luce." Poke poke. "Luuuce—"

"Mmh," she mumbled, moving her arm backwards and swatting the pencil from her back. She turned her face to the side and glanced back at him, loose blonde strands falling over her pretty brown eyes. "Not now, Natsu."

He merely stared back at her, ignoring the way her half-lidded stare did weird things to his heart.

"But Luce," he replied, poking her once more. "I have to tell you something."

"Later," she yawned, nestling into her arms once more.

"But it's important!"

"Shh."

"_Luuuce—" Kick,_ "Ow!"

"Quit poking me!"

"That hurt!"

"Can't you just let me close my eyes?"

"But I need to tell you something!"

"Wait until after class!"

Natsu whined, sitting back in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine," he grumbled. Lowering his gaze, his face warmed slightly before he looked away. "You look kinda good in pink, s'all."

Lucy suddenly flinched, jerking around and tugging the back of her blouse down. "You—You were looking at my panties?!"

Natsu frowned back at her despite the faint blush on his cheeks. "I told you I had to tell ya something."

_Smack!_

"Ow!"

_"Pervert!"_

* * *

Idle chatter filled the halls as students shuffled between classes, huddled in small masses.

Lucy stood with Levy, Erza, Mira and Juvia, placing her books in her locker before a rush of footsteps and loud yell caught her attention.

_"Lucy!"_

The girl turned, only for her eyes to widen when Natsu practically pounced on her, crushing her to him in a tight hug.

"Eep—!"

She felt her feet leave the ground for a moment before stumbling back from his sudden weight. A deep blush painted her cheeks, ignoring the snickers of Levy behind her while Natsu seemed to pull her even closer.

"N-Natsu—what—"

"It's been so long, Lucy!" he shouted, lifting her off the floor and swinging her side to side.

She winced under his tight grasp, fighting the blush threatening to spread to her ears and neck as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "It's—only been one period—"

He suddenly set her down, and she gasped for air when he released her from his choking hug. "Oh! You're right. Never mind! See ya!"

"E-Eh?!" she stammered, watching him flash a toothy grin before turning on his heel and running off to Gray and the others. "Wait a minute! Why did you—"

"Um, Lu-chan—"

Lucy turned to Levy, tilting her head when the smaller girl stared pointedly to her chest.

"Your—um—"

She glanced down, only to shriek at her unhooked bra pressing loosely against her blouse.

"KYAA!"

Covering her chest and flushing red, she whipped her face towards Natsu. His obnoxious laugh echoed down the hallway as he fist bumped Gray, turning to Lucy with a cheeky grin and teasing salute.

"NATSU!"

* * *

Exhaling an aggravated sigh, Natsu curled his fingers in his hair, slouched over the library table while Lucy read quietly beside him.

"Did you finish the problem set?" Lucy asked quietly, peeking to his blank graph paper before glancing at him.

Natsu set his face flat against the open math book, grumbling under his breath. "This is impossible," he whined, setting his pencil down and ruffling his hair.

"Finish, Natsu," the girl ordered, placing the pencil back in his hand. "I'm not going to let you fail Algebra 2. You have to pass it to graduate."

"But why are there _letters?_ As if numbers weren't confusing enough!"

"You're smarter than you give yourself credit for," she replied, giving a soft smile as she took his hand and guided it back to the paper. "Now finish. You only need to do seven for homework."

Natsu blinked, glancing to the warmth of her hand against his. She gave him a reassuring squeeze, but when his eyes met hers, her face turned bright pink, as though realizing her hand was lingering longer than necessarily. Hastily removing it, she fumbled her hand in her lap before retrieving her book and forcing her attention to it once more.

Natsu frowned, quiet for a moment before glancing back to the problem and scratching his hair. All the numbers and letters hardly made sense, but he vaguely recalled Lucy teaching him how to do it. She smelled really nice that day too, like fresh flowers and a warm spring day… wait, what had she taught him again?

Biting the end of his pencil, he mumbled under his breath before scribbling down answers. He eventually finished, and when he announced it, Lucy flashed a nervous smile at him. Why she looked so nervous was beyond him, but there were always weird girl things he'd never understand. Taking his paper from him, she lay it before her, flipping to the answers at the end of the book before comparing them with his.

Her eyes flickered back and forth, intent and astute and so studious. Natsu idly watched her, leaning his cheek into his palm and tilting his head. The sun rays streaming from the library window outlined her in a pretty golden glow, making her hair brighter and skin fairer.

"Oh my god," she said quietly, and her eyes grew wider the more answers she read. "Natsu—these are—"

"I told you I don't get it," he mumbled quietly, already anticipating her scolds.

She quickly shook her head, placing an assuring hand on his shoulder. "No, that's not—these are all right!" She beamed at him, a smile so bright it stunned him for a moment. "You did it!" she squealed, her pretty brown eyes sparkling with delight. "I'm so proud of you! See, I told you—"

He wasn't sure what made him do it. Maybe it was because she was just so happy, gleaming with excitement. Maybe it was her radiant smile, or her giddy tone, or the fact that all of this was reserved just for him and only him.

Either way, he figured it had to be one of the above that made him lean forward and kiss her.

He didn't notice her muffled gasp against his mouth, too preoccupied with how soft and warm her lips were. His hand came up and cradled her cheek, tilting her head so he could kiss her harder. He wasn't aware of her response until her fingers curled in the front of his shirt, clutching tight while a soft sound escaped her lips. He liked that sound, made him want to get her to make it again, and when he nipped her lip before swiping it with his tongue, he found he was able to get the same sound, only louder—and it thrilled him.

She was the one to pull back, making him realize he had left her breathless as she took slow, shaky breaths. Her lips were a little flushed, matching her rosy pink cheeks, and the daze in her eyes—whoa. Had she always been this pretty?

He swallowed, steadily meeting her unfocused eyes.

But his gaze fell to her lips instead.

"I…" he began, making a poor attempt to explain himself.

She didn't seem to care.

"You dummy," she whispered, and he cringed, expecting a smack. But then her hands grasped his scarf, pulling him towards her as their lips met once more. "You silly, silly dummy."

She kissed him several times more, settling in his lap when he pulled her towards him. As her hands ran through his hair and her lips slanted over his, Natsu quickly learned that free periods were definitely his favorite time of the day.


	2. ii

**Author's Note: **IMPORTANT**** This is not at all related to the first chapter of this story (as the first chapter was AU and this is set in canon-verse), but since it's kinda short I didn't want to post it as it's own story anyway, and it never hurts to share hehe. This takes place after the Tartarus-arc time-skip, however I wrote this way back in February so technically this was a leap of imagination than something that relies on canon chapters. Hope you like it! ;v;

OH, it's also based on an artwork by my amazing friend Taylor, aka phantombones on tumblr! I'll put the link in my profile :) Thank you for reading and take care everybody!

* * *

"Fight me!"

Natsu blinked, staring blankly at Lucy who clenched her fist in determination.

"…What?"

"Fight me!" the girl repeated, stomping her foot with her arms at her sides. "You're not the only one who got stronger this past year, you know!"

Natsu furrowed his brow, scratching his newly cut hair. "Yeah, but… where're your keys?"

"In my purse," Lucy replied.

"Don't you need 'em?"

"Not this time."

"But how will you—"

"I can't always depend on my spirits," Lucy explained, glancing towards her purse. "If something ever happened to them…" Her gaze lowered, lashes hovering over her eyes as she brought her fist to her chest. "…I need to learn to fight on my own. To protect them. So…" She raised her eyes, directly meeting Natsu's gaze. "Fight me."

Natsu watched her carefully, remaining silent before quirking his mouth up in a mischievous grin. "Since when do you go around picking fights?"

Lucy flashed a challenging smile, spreading her feet and crouching in a fighting stance. "Since when do you go around denying one?"

Natsu snickered, cracking his knuckles with a spark in his eye. "I never said no."

Lucy smiled wider, "Good. You better not go easy on me!"

"You saw what I did to that coliseum," Natsu grinned.

Her cheeks dusted pink when his eyes flashed down, but she held her determined stare. "I know, but don't hold back! Fight me like you'd fight Gray!"

Natsu laughed, thrusting his fist into the air and igniting it with flames. "Alright! Get ready, I'm all fired—_whoa!_"

His body crashed to the floor, his wrists pinned on either side of his face as Lucy's weight sank on his leg. He grunted from the fall, his back throbbing against the soil of the forest as the flames dwindled from his fists. He felt her fingers squeeze his wrists, locking them in place, and his eyes opened to her body above his, her legs straddling his thigh and her torso hovering over his.

He stared blankly as the blood rush receded from his head, and then his eyes widened.

Lucy was panting softly, strands of blonde hair coming loose from her ponytail and framing her face. Her weight on his leg was _heavy_—was she gaining weight again?—but it was tight, and _warm_, strikingly warm as her body heat seeped through his clothes. His face grew hot at the thought as he snapped his gaze elsewhere, but his eyes fell to her cleavage, her breasts on perfect display for his wandering eyes as it rose and fell with her quiet breaths. He snapped his gaze away once more, whipping her face, but the look in her eyes made his stomach drop. They were blazing, gleaming with pride, her cheeks faintly pink from the adrenaline rush and her rosy pink lips curving into a satisfied smile.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second. What just happened? A moment ago, he had summoned flames to his fists, and the next thing he knew, Lucy had him pinned. When did she—?

His mouth pursed as the recollection hit him. When he dashed forward, Lucy sprinted forward with an even faster speed, swooping to the floor and swinging her leg around in a full circle. She hit the back of his ankles, sending him crashing backwards, and she swiftly straddled him then, securing his wrists by his face and immobilizing his lower body.

She did all that in a matter of seconds.

_Whoa._

Lucy gave a small huff, tossing her hair out of her eyes. "Well," she began, "can't go burning down a coliseum with your wrists locked, can you?"

Natsu snapped out of his thoughts, shaking his head and scowling at her. "Oh yeah? We'll see about—_ow!_"

She twisted his wrists before he could combust his hands into flames, sending a rush of pain ripping through his arms.

"_Locked_," Lucy repeated, flashing a proud smirk.

"I get it!" Natsu grumbled, struggling beneath her grasp. "Can you quit—_Lucy!_"

"Squirming makes it worse!"

"I ain't squirmin'!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too—!"

"They _liiiike_ each other~"

The two glanced to the side, finding Happy sniggering behind some pieces of fish. Lucy flushed pink while Natsu furrowed his brow.

"This—we're not—_kyaa!_"

She squealed when she suddenly found herself on her back, Natsu rolling on top of her and crossing her wrists above her head.

"HA!" he shouted, flashing a triumphant grin. "I win!"

Lucy wriggled beneath him, vainly tugging her wrists from his grip before blowing her hair out of her eyes. "Not—quite!"

She swung her leg over his opposite foot, hooking it in place before sliding out from beneath him. Natsu blinked when he felt her arms latch around his neck and chest, throwing his shoulder to the ground and pinning him in place. Her other leg came up and locked around his waist, restraining him once more.

Natsu growled in frustration, struggling vigorously beneath her grasp. "Again?! How do you do that?!"

"Can't move, can you?!" Lucy beamed, tightening her hold.

"Just kiss already!" Happy chirped, earning an embarrassed glare from Lucy and puzzled look from Natsu.

"Shut up, cat!"

Lucy untangled herself from Natsu, pushing herself up on her feet and dusting herself off. Natsu swiped the dirt from his cheek and sat forward, sliding a knee to his chest and resting his elbow against it.

"Jeez, Luce. Where did you learn to do that?"

"Yukino taught me," Lucy replied, wiping her hands together before extending her hand to Natsu. "Impressive, huh?"

Natsu beamed at her, rubbing beneath his nose before slapping his hand in hers. "Awesome!"

She helped pull him up, blushing faintly at the compliment as she twirled a lock of her hair. "Thank you. It took some practice, but—"

"Let's do it again!"

"Eh?!"

"I've never lost to Gray! It's always been a draw! But you—I have to beat you! To make it even!"

Lucy laughed nervously at the flames burning in his eyes. "U-Um, maybe we should call it a day—"

"Here I come! Fire Dragon's—ow!"

His face hit the dirt, his knees against the ground with his waist in the air. Natsu quickly scrambled to his feet, shaking off the stars spinning around his head.

"I ain't givin' up! Fire Dra—ow!"

He fell on his back with his legs over his head, eyes swirling in dizzy whirls. Standing up once more, he gathered his footing, swaying side to side.

"O… One more ti—_damn it!_"

He gasped for air under Lucy's vice grip, her elbow locked around his neck and pressing into his throat. He smacked the ground and she released her chokehold, flashing an apologetic smile as he drew in deep breaths.

"H… How?!" he panted, tugging at the scarf on his neck. "Some kind of new magic?!"

"Not exactly," Lucy replied kindly, wiping a smudge of dirt from his cheek. "It's called Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu."

Natsu's eyes widened at the name. "Will you teach me?!"

Lucy flinched as a warm blush spread across her cheeks. "Eh?!"

"Please?!" Natsu asked, shuffling in front of her before bowing a few times. "Please, angel Lucy?!"

Lucy's face flamed at the thought. Teaching required body contact—close, intimate, _crossing personal boundaries_ contact, and to teach him—she blushed darker at the thought. Natsu, panting and sweaty beneath her, her hips straddling his or him straddling her, his breath on her neck and his hands on her skin—

"Lucy? Hello?" Natsu called, waving a hand in front of her face. "Is that a yes?"

"Um—" Lucy stammered, trying to rid the images flooding her mind, "u-uh—"

_"Yes!"_ Natsu shouted, engulfing her in a choking hug. "Thanks Luce! You're the best!"

Lucy squeaked, growing rigid as he swayed her side to side. "I—never said—!"

"We'll start training tomorrow! I'll get up super early! Catch us the best fish ever!" He suddenly dropped her from his arms, making her squeal as her backside hit the floor. "Speaking of fish, I'll grab us some right now! What kind do you want Luce? Salmon? Trout? _King_ trout?"

He wiggled his eyebrows, leaning close to her face while Lucy nervously leaned away. "Um—whatever you can find!"

"Alright! I'll be back, sensei!" Lucy twitched as Natsu sprang to his feet, immediately dashing away. "Happy!"

"Aye sir!"

"The biggest fish for Lucy!"

"But what about us?!"

"We'll get big ones too, but Lucy gets the _biggest!_"

"But won't she gain weight?"

"Huh, she _did_ feel heavier—"

"I can still hear you!" Lucy shouted, flinging rocks after the two.

"Ow! Sorry, sensei!" Natsu chortled, his laughter echoing down the path he sprinted down while Happy drifted behind.

Shaking her head, Lucy sighed, smiling fondly as she drew her knees to her chest. Sensei, huh? Just what did she get herself into?


End file.
